Aqueous inks for ink jet are known in the art. Such inks typically comprise an aqueous vehicle and a water dispersible colorant. Ink jetting involves a number of stages, for example jetting of a droplet of the ink composition, landing of the droplet on a receiving medium, spreading of the droplet on the receiving medium and drying of the droplet. Ideally, an ink composition performs well in all stages of the ink jetting process. However, in practice this is often not the case. One of the reasons for this is the optimal properties of an ink composition may differ per stage of the inkjet process. For example, the optimum value of the surface tension may differ per stage. When jetting a droplet of the ink composition, the surface tension is preferably high, which may e.g. be beneficial for the non-wetting behavior of the nozzle surface of the print head. When the droplet is spreading on the receiving medium, the surface tension is preferably low, since a low surface tension may improve droplet spreading. It is known to tune the surface tension of an ink composition by adding one or more surface active agents. A surface active agent may modify the surface tension of the ink composition. However, when a surface active agent is added to an ink composition, the surface tension of the ink composition will be changed, irrespective of the stage of ink jetting. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an ink composition, wherein the surface tension may be optimized for different stages of the ink jetting process.